


Aliens Didn't Make Them Do It

by minxy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxy/pseuds/minxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack did his best impression of the Jaffa eyebrow, which had minimal effect on Daniel. Possibly thinking that Daniel had acquired some immunity to its effects over the years, Jack proceeded to attempt to raise the eyebrow higher using his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Didn't Make Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nialla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialla/gifts).



Daniel arrived home with a sense of displacement, again. He’d given Mitchell the apartment and the keys, then accepted them back; and now in his hand he felt like in the short time he’d lived on base, his body had forgotten how to choose the right key without looking, orient it teethside down in the lock, turn gracefully. Maybe it was the end of a long day at the end of a strange mission capping off a hellish, lonely, never alone month, but the keys sounded needlessly loud and dissonant when he tossed them on the table near the door; for that reason, or maybe because he’d been talking his throat raw for the past 36 hours, when he spoke, it was in damped tones.

“Jack? Tell me you’re here somewhere.”

“Yup.” Came a voice from the kitchen, followed by the tell tail suck and smack of the refrigerator door. “Just meeting you at the door with a cocktail like a good wife.”

Following the sound of a bottle opener used by a practiced hand, Daniel leaned against the door frame to the kitchen watching Jack in civilian clothes putter about.

“Beer is hardly a cocktail, and sorry you had to grab a cab here from the flight.”

“S’okay.” Jack assessed Daniel’s lean against the wall, limp arms, heavy lidded posture and spoke in gentle tones as he handed him one of the bottles. “Rough one?”

“Not that bad, just a lot of talking.”

Jack couldn’t help a grin. “Well, then you must have been in your element.”

Daniel’s face slowly took on a teasing grin as he said, “you have no idea.”

Jack’s response of, “so tell me already!” was cut off by the ringing of Daniel’s phone, which he, still smiling, went to answer quickly, conscious of Jack’s eyes on him as he moved.

“Helloo?” Daniel said with that particular inflection that suggested he couldn’t remember if he was home or at the mountain. “Oh, hey Cameron.”

“Cameron?” Jack mouthed silently, entering the room and getting comfy to watch Daniel’s side of the conversation. Daniel rolled his eyes back.

“No, I haven’t written it yet, but we don’t have to say anything about that….”

Jack did his best impression of the Jaffa eyebrow, which had minimal effect on Daniel. Possibly thinking that Daniel had acquired some immunity to its effects over the years, Jack proceeded to attempt to raise the eyebrow higher using his fingers.

“No, listen, we’ll meet for breakfast Monday and I’ll hand you my report then, we’ll go over them all and you can decide what you need to say.”

Daniel had turned away from Jack to more effectively ignore his eyebrow antics and (hopefully) distract him from being so… distracting by presenting him with a view of his ass; however this technique had the drawback of allowing Jack to silently set down his beer and sneak up to catch Daniel unawares.

“So, what happened on that planet?” Jack asked, right in Daniel’s left ear, the second the phone was reacquainted with it’s cradle.

“Jesus!” Daniel took a few quick steps away, shoving Jack a bit as he did in mock punishment.

“Daniel?” Jack had the unmistakable look of a prowler about him. Daniel noted the dipped head, the ready shoulders, bent legs… normally quite the turn on as it frequently preceded Daniel being pounced upon and thoroughly kissed. In this case, though, the slightly more dangerous look in Jack’s eyes indicated that he was actually interested and wary of an explanation, however. Daniel inwardly dismissed any actual grounds for jealousy, and since he hadn’t seen the man in weeks and was feeling playful, he opted to for the indirect approach.

“Hmm? Which planet?” Daniel nonchalantly put a chair between him and the wound-up General. At his deliberately ‘absent minded professor’ tone he saw Jack’s jaw loosen and then jut out to set a bit more stubbornly, and there may have been another hint of eyebrow action as he carefully and silently moved his feet towards Daniel’s shield chair.

“The one with the talking? With the group breakfast to decide you don’t have to say anything about it in your reports?”

Daniel beat a tactical retreat behind the coffee table. “Oh, that one. Fertility celebration, you know. Bonfires, feasting… you’d have liked the party, Jack,” he said lightly, “at least, the first part of it.”

“And the last part?” Said edging carefully around the chair.

“Oh, same old, same old, you know.” Daniel took up position on the short side of the coffee table as Jack mirrored him on the other side. “It might have been a whole different party if you’d been there, though.”

“Who got married?”

“No, no. Not really a part of this particular fertility celebration, no.”

“Who got propositioned?”

“Well, you know, the mud, the firelight, the body paint… who doesn’t get propositioned at these kinds of events?”

With a growl, Jack sprung up onto Daniel’s couch and in two quick steps closed the distance between them, tackling Daniel on his way off the couch and tumbling them around the coffee table onto the floor. After a few seconds of ‘oofs’ and ‘how do you do that without knocking us both out?’ Jack had fit their bodies together from knee to hip to stomach, and proceeded to very thoroughly kiss his prize.

Daniel’s sweater was pulled up so he could feel the carpet against his skin, and Jack’s belt was digging into his stomach as he lay his full weight on him, and yet he pulled Jack back in for a second, slightly less possessive kiss. One that allowed them to feel breath on the edge of their chins, softer touches at the neck and tugging on earlobes; light touches of tongues to lips, and then balanced pressure, careful teamwork, and a push and pull that was rough and soft and lost and home.

Jack was looking Daniel over and unconsciously mussing up his hair when Daniel picked the story up again, only without pretense. “The ceremony involved masks and body paint and was supposed to allow coupling with strangers or multiple partners but we were graciously allowed to just keep our own company, and choose to not partner up, if we wanted.”

“That was nice of them, took some talking, did it?”

“Well, they still really wanted us in the body paint, some of which involved tattooing.”

“Really?” Jack drew out the word and had a very amused expression on his face as he traced the patterns in Daniel’s sweater. “That would have been interesting.”

“The ink was blue, Jack, very blue; and they had very specific placements for the marking.”

“Ew?”

“Yup.”

“So how’d you get out of it?”

“Pulled the cultural ‘tattooing is a mark of subjugation for Teal’c’s people and forbidden by the military so no thanks’ card.”

“And you conveniently forgot to tell them you weren’t military I suppose…” Jack sighed ruefully as he shifted to lie beside Daniel, head propped on his arm.

“Well, they were mostly interested in Teal’c anyway, so once he was off the table they were pussy cats about negotiating.” Daniel swung an arm under his head to pillow it as he added “besides, this weekend would be a lot less fun if I were recovering from an amateur tattoo on a sensitive bit, you know.”

Jack shivered at that thought and put aside the idea as Daniel reached for his hip, ran a hand up to his waist and then impatiently began tugging at offending clothes.

“Enough about work” Daniel said as he solidly kissed Jack and rolled him backwards to expose his chest and better overcome the shirt buttons.

“Oh yeah,” Jack sighed, hands in Daniel’s hair as he watch the other man apply himself to the dual task of kissing Jack’s nipples and removing his pants. When Daniel’s hands slid back up his legs to land bracingly on his hips, Jack shivered again.

****

“Hey, Daniel?” Jack said musingly over his shoulder.

“I’m still here.” Daniel answered comfortably into Jack’s neck, ghosting the finer hairs there and causing Daniel to breathe lightly with hot air on them to see the reaction. Jack turned his head a bit and Daniel could almost see the question in his face; no, I guess not yet. He kissed the spot as a rain check.

“There are no regs against them, but they might make the connection if we both have one.”

“Huh?” Daniel stifled a yawn and stretched, causing his stomach and torso to press into Jack.

“Tattoos.”

“You want me to get a tattoo?” His voice held a smile. It was sort of permanent for a kink, but whatever. “It would be easier to light a fire and grab some mud from the back yard.”

“Well, I wouldn’t rule out the masks, but I was thinking we both could, after I retired maybe. Something in ancient.”

“Hmm. Permanent but obscure?” Daniel tugged around Jack’s midriff for no reason in particular and kissed a bit further down Jacks neck where it met his shoulder as they rocked once. “Where?”

“Dunno, hip? forearm maybe?” Jack had access to Daniel’s lower arm from where it rested around his torso and he proceeded to run light fingers over and around the muscle outlines. “Nowhere ‘sensitive’. I’m thinking, once I’m retired, no more of these long breaks. No breaks of any kind.”

“Well, that’s good. Glad we’re on the same page about that.” Daniel propped his chin behind Jack’s shoulder to get a better view of the fingers on his arm, which were now guiding Daniel’s hand up to Jack’s mouth, and organizing the fingers to be carefully traced with Jack’s tongue. Daniel meant to say ‘that’s actually very sweet, Jack,’ but he began breathing deeply before Jack was done with his index finger and what he actually said was “wow.”

“Hmm,” Jack hummed thoughtfully around the finger in his mouth as he deliberately released it and took stock of the state of the rest of Daniel’s body pressed up against his back. “You know, I was thinking more along the lines of ‘love’ or ‘life’ or ‘beer’ or something for the tattoo, but wow?”

“Sure.” Daniel said, apropos of nothing, as he let Jack roll onto his back and continue tracing practice patterns with his tongue on Daniel's fingers.

“Or, we could have someone do the blueprints for a Goa’uld mothership on your back…”

There was a long pause as the world centered on Jack’s teeth over the pad of Daniel’s little finger, and Jack privately noted the tactical advantage of distracting Daniel from words by working his hands, when suddenly Daniel cleared his throat, removed his hand from Jack’s possession in order to hold his upper body up over Jack’s and said, mouth just a fraction of an inch from Jack’s “I’d like to see you explain that to a tattoo artist, and you’re getting a matching one, don’t forget.”

Jack smiled into the sensual kiss until Daniel moved their lower bodies together and he forgot to smile as he arched up further into Daniel’s mouth. As he brought his head back down, Daniel delayed a moment, looking for the discarded lube somewhere, and it gave Jack a chance to say, “maybe ‘young and spry,’ then, that’d make a good tattoo.”


End file.
